Life of the Onceler
by LooneyWriter
Summary: We've all got our own view and looks on Once-ler's past life before he left home to find the material for his thneed, and we all can picture his childhood. This is my take on it, told in the POV of a girl who was a dear friend ok maybe more to Once-ler
1. Prologue: Introducing The Narrator

**A/N: **_I'm sorry! So many different stories! It's just there's so many ideas! I had to start writing this although I'm sure many other of fans had gotten the same idea and written it, but here's my take, my version, and my way. I've read no one else's but I'm sure there's some out there._

**Prologue: the Introduction:**

I'm sure you've all wondered the past life and childhood of the Once-ler. We can all conclude, that his family life is probably horrible, I mean her mother's a complete bitch, his brothers are retarded, and not to mention they don't know either his aunt is even a woman.

Excuse the language in this, but just calling her a "really, really, mean mother", just doesn't make the cut. Don't you think?

That's what I thought. Anyways, my name's Odette, yeah, yeah I know. "Isn't that the name of the Swan Princess?" Yes, my mom was a theater, play, ballet, musical, etc. lover. So she named me after her favorite characters from her favorite ballet.

Let's just say I was a good friends with the Once-ler. What? Okay, okay, maybe more than just friends, yes lovers if that's how you see it, but hey you gotta start somewhere am I right?

Well, I'm going to take y'all on a little journey, ugh...where have I heard that before? Let me rephrase that.

Allow me too...no...hm...this introductory stuff is harder than I thought...

Hm, oh well, let me take this story back a few years ago. Okay, maybe more than a few, maybe like..several pretty much years ago.

Back when Once-ler and I were only seven years old. We were both loners, looking for someone, anyone to be our friend, but not just any friend. A loyal, kind, friendly friend. Let's just say we both fit that description for one another...


	2. Ch1:First Grade

**Chapter 1: First Grade:**

Phew, I thought I was never going to get passed that intro. Anyways, let me turn the clock back to first grade. Where I first met Once-ler. Now let me just give you readers a heads up, I'm going to tell you the life of the Once-ler. Well, no duh, that's the damn title to the story! But I'm just saying I'll be narrating parts of his life(and maybe add a little stuff about mine), that I'm not even in. How I know what happens and not even being there I'll admit in the end. K? Alright let's get this show on the road...

* * *

We were only seven, first grade could be a bit of a pain. Especially when you had to figure out who you were going to be. My life was always controlled, my mom wanted me to become an actress and ballerina. I wanted to be a artist and musician and live the simple life. Not no high class, pre-Madonna, red carpet appearances, and all that stuff.

Though I couldn't ask for nothing more than just a friend. Not these fakers that took up a majority of the school, but a real, true, loyal, funny, cool, friendly friend. You know?

Right then, that's when I saw him. A tall and scrawny little thing, but I bet he had a strong big heart. He was pretty cute for a seven year old. Short black locks, with his bangs combed to the side out of his eyes. Wearing a long light blue sleeved shirt, that was buttoned up from in between his chest to his neck.

With full at most confidence. I went over to join him.

"Hey there!" I greeted, maybe too cheery.

He was silent for a moment and surprised.

Then he started scooting off the bench next to the table. "Oh, I'm sorry am I in your spot?"

I stopped him. "No, not at all. Actually, I was wondered if I can join you."

The way he looked at me, with so much surprise and insecurity. He was obviously wondering if I was doing this as some sorta cruel joke, and I was willing to prove him wrong.

"O-Okay.." He responded. As I took the seat next to him.

He didn't have a lunch sack or a tray. Did he already eat?

"Did you already eat?" I asked him allowed.

He shook his head. "No, I couldn't make it. My stupid older brother: Bret, turned off my alarm and I was almost late catching the bus."

What an asshole of a brother. I was an only child, so I don't know what it's like having siblings.

"Oh, well, here." I got out my spare ham sandwich. My mom always packs me small lunches, so I gotta sneak in a sandwich, maybe even a second one cause, my mom has got me going on this stupid diet. I'm almost as skinny as this guy was. Well at least I wasn't completely alone..

"Are you sure you don't want it?" He asked, but not hesitating to take it.

"I'm positive, you need it more than I do." I smiled, hoping to make him feel more comfortable, although that may have just made him felt queasy.

He chuckled slightly and dove into the sandwich. Okay, so far so good. I hope I didn't just jinxed it.

I wanted to try and keep the conversation going, so I decided to ask him some questions, nothing to personal. Just the basics.

"So what's your name?" I asked, wanting to start another friendly conversation.

"O-Once-ler." He answered.

"Once-ler? Hm, that's an interesting name..It's unique and different." I commented.

"Y-you really think so?" He was obviously teased so much that whenever someone commented him it was really just a joke, in order to see his face full of hurt.

"I know so!" I exclaimed in a smile. Though what I didn't know so, was that his name: "Once-ler" was going to be the new name for my whole wide world...

"Better than my based-off-of-a-character name." I added.

"What is it?"

"It's Odette, my mom named me after the lead female character from her favorite ballet: Swan Lake. She's a insane fanatic when it comes to musicals, plays, and the theater." I explained.

"I like it, not that many girls are named Odette." He smiled. He did have a cute handsome smile.

"Well, that's true. I guess I've just been to alone to get to know anyone." I suggested.

Once-ler was like me in a way, he had no friends, but he didn't want any of these fakers at our school. Did he want me to be his friend? I would love that. I got up and threw my trash away leaving him alone with his thoughts until I came back to the table.

"I know we just met and all, but wanna be friends?" I asked.

Once-ler nodded with a wide smile on his face. "Yes. I'd love that."

"Great!" I seemed almost as happy as him, but then the bell rang.

"Well I gotta head to theater, see you later Once-ler." With that and a wave I left him at the table.

* * *

While Once-ler was in Science, I was in Theater. Which was a complete waste of my time. I wanted to take Art class instead of stupid Theater, but no. My mom wanted an Oscar winning child.

Oh well, maybe I'll prove it to her one of these days, but for now I tough it out. Well, I guess one thing to like about this class is that you get breaks. I went to the water fountain to get a drink, and as I passed a open-doored classroom.

I couldn't help but notice...Once-ler? What class was it, it was Music..He's a musician too! I watched as he played the guitar. With so much feeling and passion, the way a real guitar player should play it. I used to have one, but my mom thought of it as a distraction and took it away.

Mr. Trent, the music teacher, was having a trip listening to Once-ler. I had to cover my mouth from laughing out loud, so I wouldn't disrupt.

When he finished playing, he was panting and smiling. He was impressed with himself. I was impressed, so was Mr. Trent I would imagine.

I was fixing to have to go back to Theater, but I wanted to give Once-ler a praise before I left, so I waved my hand until I got his attention. His smile widened when he saw me and I gave him a wink and a thumbs up before I had to rush back to Theater down the hall.

* * *

Ugh, it seemed like the day would never, ever end! Then the final bell rang, I already had my backpack and other stuff, so I just headed out the nearest exit and started walking the lonely sidewalk...

"Hey Odette!" I heard Once-ler calling, rushing up toward me.

I turned around and when I saw him I smiled. "Hey Once-ler!" He suddenly came to a halt to catch his breath, and we slowly started walking home together.

"Isn't that Mr. Trent's guitar?" I noticed the black and white colored guitar neck sticking out of his backpack.

"Yeah, he was so impressed! He gave it to me!" He exclaimed.

"Shut up!" I joked.

"No, I'm serious! He said I'm the only student he ever met to play with so much passion, talent, and feeling."

I chuckled. "Well then what about the other, passionless, talentless, and unfeeling students that waste their time playing his guitar going to do?"

"He said he's got a spare back at home he can bring."

"Ah, nice. Well congrats! You do deserve it. It's been awhile since I heard an original guitar tune. Last I heard was when I last played it when I was five.."

"You play?"

"Used to, my mom thought guitar playing was going to distract me from all the other stuff she's got me doing."

"Like what?"

"Well, she's got me doing: Singing classes, acting classes, then theater, and ballet." I listed the events out on my fingers.

Once-ler chuckled at the last thing.

"What?"

Once-ler was now laughing. "I-I can't, I'm sorry, but even though I just met you, I-I" He wouldn't stop laughing long enough to spit it out!

"You, you what? Can't see me as a ballerina?" I questioned.

Still chuckling he nodded. I rolled my eyes. Though it wasn't long until I too even started laughing.

"I'll be honest, I couldn't picture myself in a ballerina dress, either, but whatever to keep my mom off my case."

"My mom is the exact opposite, she could careless what I do. Unless it has to deal with doing chores and practically being the maid of the household." Once-ler said.

"Sounds like your the Cinderella of the family." I commented.

"Yeah, I guess you can see it like that, and I always being criticized on every little thing I do." He added.

"Same, my mom criticizes me on my choices and controls every little thing I do. Which is why she got rid of everything that could ever be a distraction. Even my dad." I sighed.

"Your dad got kicked out too?" He asked.

"Yeah, yours too?"

He nodded. "They split up when I was like three, they couldn't stand each other anymore. I couldn't stand the fighting myself. And the fact that I look and much like my dad doesn't help me, and getting my mom to notice me. Or love me for that matter."

"My mom would get infuriated with how he'd pick me up early from my classes and teach me guitar and how to draw and paint. But like I said, she'll get rid of any of my distractions." I reminded.

"But I don't mind the singing classes, I love singing too, but I hate being taught." I admitted. "Like, I don't like someone telling me how to do something I love, when I can add my own little twist on it. Y'know?"

He nodded. "Yep, exactly."

"I think we're going to be great buds Once-ler." I commented. "I never told anyone this much about my life."

"Same here." He smiled.

"Is that your brothers Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum up there?" I asked pointing to two brothers wearing red and black plaid shirts behind a house made of wood and tiny pieces of chipped off white paint.

Once-ler sighed. "Yep. Playing...what I think is football? You can never tell." He said.

"Well, I ought to get going, see ya tomorrow Once-lerella!" Walking off to head to my place.

"Hey!" He chuckled. "See you too Swan Princess!"

I turned back and flashed him a annoyed glance, but just laughed. As I head to my house a few blocks down.


	3. Ch2 Oncie's Home Life

**Chapter 2: Once-ler's Home Life:**

As I was heading home, Once-ler went upstairs to his room. His mother, aunt, and uncle had no care for him. He could careless himself of what they were up to. He plummeted to his bed and got out his brand new guitar. He was so excited like opening a present on his birthday, well...he actually never had any presents on his birthday, but he could take this guitar from his music teacher as an exception.

He turned his happiness into music, and as if his mother was able to sense he was happy she came up the moment she heard just a few soft strums of his guitar.

"Once-ler! What on earth are you?" His mother came in too see her youngest son in his bed playing the guitar. "Where did you get that guitar?"

"My music teacher gave it to me.." Once-ler answered.

"Don't lie to me Oncie.."

"I'm not! You honestly think I would steal something?"

His mom fell silent.

"Mom, I'm serious, I wouldn't steal. Mr. Trent gave it to me."

Then his mom just left him, slowly shaking her head.

"Unbelievable! She actually thinks I would steal! Please" Once-ler crosses his arms and leaned against his pillow frustrated that his mother would think of him in such a way. Then again it surprised him that she thought of him at all, hardly any.

"It's like she knew I was happy." Once-ler simply just gazed at his new guitar as he set it beside his backpack in his little corner.

His room was small, but it was a decent size to his liking. Bret and Chet bunked together in the room on the other side of the hall from his room. Once-ler had two windows, one on the left side of his room and then one over his bed frame. His closet was right next to the left window. He had shelves scattered all around his room. Some were filled some were collecting dust.

"Oncie! Time to do the dishes." His mother hollered.

Once-ler rolled his eyes. "Coming Mom.."

Whenever Once-ler came home he was ordered to do the chores. Which was practically washing anything that needed to be washed and cleaning anything that needed to be clean.

_Well at least I'll be able to take care of myself when I leave this place one day. _He thought to himself, helping him gain some confidence whenever he would do his chores.

When he was done and was fixing to head upstairs. Bret and Chet loved joking with Once-ler, even though it was only funny to them.

"Hey, uh, Oncie!" Bret called.

"Ugh, what Bret?" Once-ler asked.

"You missed a stain on the kitchen floor."

"No I didn't. I couldn't have, I swapped it clean!"

"I'll show it to ya!" Bret insisted.

They're mother was out shopping with Aunt Griselda and Uncle Ubb, so the three boys were all alone.

Bret lead Once-ler back to the small kitchen room. The walls were painted a faded yellow color. The floors were white marbled floors. The fridge was over in the right corner, the sink and the newly clean dishes were on the left side of the kitchen, right next to a wooden door that lead to the backyard.

"I don't see a stain Bret. If your trying to be funny, you might as well stop." Once-ler said. "Besides I'm still mad that you almost made me late for school."

Bret and Chet chuckled. Once-ler annoyingly rolled his eyes. "I honestly don't have time for you guys, I'm going to play my guitar before Mom gets back."

"Oh, Oncie stole a guitar!"

"I didn't steal anything Chet!" Once-ler frustratingly stomped back up to his room.

Giving Bret and Chet exactly what they wanted, the loved making him frustrated and annoyed. It was the only thing they seemed good for anyways.

Once-ler just sighed and tried to calm down, as he sat cross-legged in his bed with his new not stolen guitar. "Alright, so how did that beat go again.."

For a few minutes Once-ler worked on his music, trying to maybe come up with a possible song. As he was working on his music. Bret and Chet were trying to come up with some scheme to get Once-ler in trouble, but evidently the "thinking" process was a bit to much for them.

Once-ler jotted down the notes on a spare sheet of paper, but now it was time to come up with the words. For now all he really sung was just "Na, na, na-na-na." continuously, and even to him that got annoying.

"Well, at least I got the beat, maybe Odette will help me with the lyrics." Once-ler told himself, proud of himself nonetheless. This had to be one of the most productive day he ever had.

It soon grew dark, Once-ler concluded his mom wasn't coming home for awhile. Typical, anything to get out of doing any possible work.

Once-ler got to the kitchen and cooked some dinner for himself, and he left some leftovers from Bret and Chet. Once-ler was tempted to feeding his brothers the mud they dragged into the kitchen from them playing outside earlier that day, but thought better of it. He wasn't going to sink to their low stupid level.

After taking a quick shower and slipped himself into his bunny pajamas. He got under the covers of his bed and was fixing to go to bed, until he remembered something he forgot to do.

He opened a drawer from his night stand and got out a picture frame. The picture within the wooden frame showed a picture of a handsome young man in his early thirties with black hair wearing a red buttoned up shirt. Holding an infant baby boy with radiant blue eyes smiling up at the man.

Once-ler smiled at the picture. "I miss you, Dad. I hope I get to see you again someday." With that Once-ler put the picture back into the drawer and drew his covers all the way over his neck and went to sleep.


	4. Ch3: The Hide Away Log Cabin

**Chapter 3: The Hide Away Log Cabin:**

"Hey, Once-lerella! There's something I gotta show you!" I lead him to one of the alleyways behind the land of hills our houses stood on. It was a bit far out near the outskirts of the small town, but for the lives we lived that's what we wanted. More or less needed.

"Are you sure it's okay to be this far out here?" Once-ler concerned catching up with me.

"It's fine, I came across it from walking home the other day, it's perfectly safe." I assured him. Sometimes he could be the biggest fuzz bucket I knew, but that's what made him cute. Well one of the many things.

"What exactly is 'it'?" He asked.

I pointed. "There..isn't it cool?" It was a two story log cabin. It was unlocked and it looked deserted.

"If it wasn't safe then why would someone build a little home in the middle of the place?" I questioned.

"Have you ever gone in?"

"Nope, I was running late, so I had to hurry back home for practice."

"Come on, let's go inside and check it out." With that I turned the knob. Once-ler and I left our things near the coat rack right next to the door.

When we entered to our rights was the sink, cabinets, oven, and kitchen drawers. Just ahead of it was a dinning table, and then there was a bed? It was placed near the window that was placed on the left wall of the cabin. All which was covered in cobwebs and dust, it was hard to deceiver the original color to any of the furniture, even what type of furniture it was to begin with.

"I wonder if upstairs is just as bad as down." I commented heading to the stair case which was the end of the living room, since one you got to the stairs there was the ending wall.

It was just as worst, there wasn't much furniture or hardly anything just a home for the kingdom of cobwebs and dust bunnies.

"Well, Once-ler, looks like you need to put your Cinderella skills to action if we're gonna make this place look better than the cabin of cobwebs." I told him as I walked down the stairs back to the living room/bedroom/kitchen evidently.

"Wait, this entire cabin! By myself! It's like cleaning up after four Brets and Chets and three Aunt Grizeldas!" Once-ler exclaimed.

I laughed. "I'm going to help you silly." I was heading to the door, grabbing my stuff.

"Every day after school. Unless we got plans, we'll stop by here and clean up the place. We'll have it clean in no time. And then it can be our little hang out." I explained.

"Sounds tempting."

I rolled my eyes. "C'mon, are you in or out?"

"Technically we're both in."

I couldn't help but chuckle at that, it was stupid but in a funny way.

"I can continue fixing this place without you." I mentioned.

He scoffed. "I highly doubt you can fix this place all by yourself."

"I don't need no boy's help! If your out that's fine, I can fix it up myself."

"Hey, who said I was out. If I'm anything, I'm in on this."

"No one did, I said "If" you decide you were out, but like you said your in, so your in."

He rubbed his hand against his face, I could see I confused a bit with my terms of speech, oh well, he'll just have to catch up.

I chuckled. "Just stop by here after school, with no problems, no troubles, or worries about either of our families. We'll build this cabin on all those things, and we'll come here when we need each other most, or just alone time, and our bedrooms aren't enough."

He smiled, I guess he liked the part about no problems, no troubles, or no worries. You couldn't blame him, we are all looking for a way to escape all those things, but we always come to that same repetitive conclusion: They're just factors of life that we must face in order to life on and learn. Whose to say that we can't have a break from them though? A small little getaway, to have a break. Before we loose all sense of sanity and turn into a complete alternate version of ourselves.

This log cabin was Once-ler and I's getaway from our problems, troubles, and worries. He would get away from his criticizing and ungrateful family. I'd get away from my controlling mother and finally live a life I want to live. Once-ler and I may have come from different family settings, but we both yearned for the same thing. Which brought us together, and hopefully bringing us together will help us get through lives as teens and adults. For who knows how much problems, troubles, and worries we'll have then.

We'll be there for one another, right here in our hide away log cabin.


End file.
